


Reading In The Rain

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Books, Brienne is an Otaku, But it's a secret, F/M, Holidays, Jaime is an Otaku, Manga, World Book Day - April 23, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr: All of the Prompts - Characters are about to leave but it’s storming outside so they stay in the library and show each other their favorite books. #theme: library #theme: romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this on April 23, so two days late. :(

The librarian’s gentle voice followed the soft chiming sound, _“Attention, patrons. There are fifteen minutes left before the library closes. Please make your final selections and head towards the checkout desk.”_

Jaime looked down at the stack of books in his arms. Brienne had accompanied him to the library, but had wondered off not long after they arrived. He had been relieved, since his taste in books was a bit of an embarrassment. Now he was faced with the dilemma of getting the books he wanted and possibly running the risk of Brienne seeing them, or only taking the non-embarrassing books and risk the other ones not being here when he came back. He wandered over to the checkout desk and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on a bench next to the door, playing a game on her phone. Angry Birds, by the look of concentration on her face. He smiled when he saw her engagement ring winking at him.

The librarian didn’t judge his selection, she was used to him, and was kind enough to offer him a canvas bag they were selling to raise money for the children’s section. He gladly handed over the money for it, and even gave a little more. Brienne smiled at him when he approached.

“Ready?” she asked sweetly, taking his hand in hers.

“Yeah, did you get any books?” he asked. She jostled her backpack and he could hear the books knocking against each other. “Ok, wench. Then let’s get--”

_KA-BOOM!_

The sky opened up and rain began to fall heavily. They had already walked out of the library, but they were still under the cover of the extended roof and stayed dry.

“Well, crap,” Brienne said. “There’s no way we can make it to the car and not get the books wet. Well, mine would probably be ok, but not yours. Do you want to go back inside?”

“They have to close anyway. We can just wait it out here. I’m sure it won’t be long.” He walked over to the bench underneath the covered area. Brienne sat down next to him, her backpack nestled next to her legs, and leaned into him. He thought she might have fallen asleep, the pitter patter of the raindrops and the occasional rolling thunder was certainly lulling him to a more relaxed state. He looked down at her to see her skimming through a book. He did a double take when he realized it was one of his. One of the embarrassing ones. “Oh, uh, I can explain…”

She looked up at him. “Hmmm? Explain what?”

“That book...I don’t usually...I mean...this is…”

She straightened up. “Jaime Lannister. Are you stuttering?” She looked positively gleeful, as if he was the most adorable thing ever. His heart may have skipped a beat. “Why? Oh, because of this?” She held up the book. “Are you embarrassed?”

“It’s...it’s not something most guys would read…” he said in a small voice. She nuzzled him.

“So? You gotta read what you like, and if you like ‘Azumanga Daioh’, I’m not about to judge you for it. I will, however, judge you for also liking ‘Kujibi Unbalance’, since it was a strange ploy to get people to buy stuff for a fictional work inside a work of fiction.” She held up the copy of KujiUn he had borrowed.

“You’ve read Genshiken?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course I have! It’s only one of the best dramatic tellings of life as an otaku in Japan! The question is, have you read Genshiken Season 2?” she asked him with a definite air of superiority.

“Season 2? Like the anime?”

“I don’t think they’ve made it into an anime yet. Season 2 is the manga, the continuation when the Genshiken’s taken over by Ohno-san, Ogiue-san, and some new members. I have it on my tablet. I’ll lend it to you if you promise to keep the peanut butter jelly sandwiches away from it this time.” She gave him a very meaningful glance.

He blushed, but nodded. “Yes, please, I would love to read it. How did I not know you read manga?”

She shrugged. “I never really talk about it. Sansa reads some, but mostly stuff like Eyeshield Nijuichi and Dragon Ball. Sandor’s purely into Westerosi comics like Marvel and DC. Same with Arya. I think Gendry reads some manga, but he’s into the really artsy ones. No one else I know really likes the same as me.”

“I do. So far at least,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. It was a little awkward, since she was so tall, but their torsos were nearly the same length, so not as awkward when they were sitting down. “Any other series you want to talk about while we wait out the rain?”

Brienne gave him a lopsided smile. “Well, since you asked have you read…”


End file.
